


Rope bunny

by theKasiaLin



Series: Darling it is no joke, this is lycantrophy [1]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Bondage, Johnny is 16, Masturbation, Other, Rope Bondage, Self-Bondage, alternative universe, although not directly mentioned, bdsm undertones, but johnny is still a minor, hell hound Johnny, supernatural characteristic, there's no sex so technically it's not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Johnny is fascinated by the bondage videos he watched so he decides to try it on himself.





	Rope bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [This ain't no fairytale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12766230). I suggest reading that one first, and treating this as a sort-of memory. 
> 
> This story contains a description of a 16-year-old boy masturbating. I've read that the age of consent for New York is 17, so Johnny here is not 'of age'. He's not involved in sex act with another person, so, technically, it's not 'underage'; however, if you are sensitive to these kind of topics and feel that my story might cross the line of what you're comfortable with, I suggest leaving.
> 
> Also, a disclaimer, I don't practice self-bondage, or bondage at all really, myself. All descriptions here are based on the research I've made, including instructional (and, umm, not as insructional) videos and other instructional materials (for submissives and fans of bondage) I found on the Internet.
> 
> As always, huge thanks to [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) and [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) for the beta and general help with this project.  
> You are awesome <3
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Johnny might not have had sex yet but it didn’t mean that he was innocent. He was a teenager, so masturbating was just what he did in his spare time. He also had read and seen a fair share of things on the internet, and it helped him to figure out what he liked. 

The first time he saw a BDSM porn… well, he never came as fast as that day. 

He loved the videos in which subs entrusted themselves to their Doms completely, restrained and unable to do anything by themselves. Yes, the thought of being bound, at the mercy of someone, was really appealing.

But watching it happen to someone else and thinking about it soon stopped to be enough. Johnny wanted to know that feeling, to know what it was like to have the rope chafing the skin, to have his legs and arms restrained while he orgasmed. So he started doing research, watching some videos and reading articles.

Getting the supplies was the harder part; he was still only sixteen after all, so it wasn’t like he could just waltz into the sex shop and buy everything he wanted. Amazon wasn’t an option either, he couldn’t risk something like that being opened by his sister, or Reed, or even worse… Ben. So he had to diy everything. A rope from a hardware store for bondage and a handkerchief to act as a gag were perfect for the time being.

He started easy: tying his legs to the bed frame while he jerked off. It was fun and easy to get out of - but had it’s downsides. When he came he couldn’t fully control his reactions, so if his leg jerked too strongly he could accidentally damage the bed frame, or tighten the noose dangerously. Luckily, it usually ended with just a scare and some bruises around his ankles - which would be much more difficult to explain if he wasn’t a cheerleader who got injured quite often.

That and the fact that he was really curious to try new things, prompted him to try and bind his legs together. He searched a bit on the internet and found a few tutorials. He cut the rope according to the sizes given in the tutorials, and followed a video showing how to tie oneself up... He would loop a piece of rope around his ankles a few times, then feed it through the middle, and tie with the loose ends around the previous loops. And then do the same above the knees.

The first few times were more or less a failure; the knots would fall apart or the loops would prove too tight and then he had to redo everything. However, gradually, he got better. He figured out how big the loops should be, and how to secure the knots just enough. 

And boy, was that worth it. Having to keep his legs together provided quite a different sensation while he jerked off, and even better one when he played with his ass. 

\---

Johnny was the only person in the Baxter Building. Ben went away on a trip with Alicia for a few days, and Sue and Reed took Franklin to the zoo for the first time. This meant that Johnny had at least a good few hours until someone would return. He just couldn’t waste a chance like that.

He pulled a box from underneath his bed. He took the cover off and took out the pieces of rope. Most of them were distressed in one place or another - he’ll need to buy a new rope soon. At last, he took out a small Swiss knife and put it on the bed, where he should be able to get it fairly easy. He might need it to get out of the restraints.

Johnny undressed, folded the clothes, and put them on the nearby chair. He laid out 4 rope pieces in front of him on the bed and started tying. He took the middle-length piece, got the two ends together and grabbed the loop that formed on the other side. He placed the it right in front of his ankles and then looped his ankles three times with the rest of the rope. Johnny fed the ends of the rope through the loophole and then divided the ends: getting one under the cinch and the other end above it, tying them between his legs twice, tightly. Then, Johnny took the longest piece of rope and started tying it above his knees, much the same way he did with his ankles, but leaving a small gap between his thighs. When he stopped looping and tying the knot, there was still a bit of rope left, so he decided to feed them through to the front of his legs, and tie another knot there, for better security. The ends on the rope he hid inside the coils.

That part was easy, he has done that before. But now came the time for the actual hogtie. Johnny was simultaneously anxious and very aroused. His cock was already hard and he practically vibrated with excitement. Johnny took a deep breath to calm himself a little. He needed to be focused for that.

Johnny took one of the shorter pieces in his hands and tied the ends in a secure knot. He folded the rope on itself a few times, until he got a loop through which he could comfortably feed his hands but didn’t allow too much movement. It took him some figuring out and adjusting at first, but he finally got it right. He carefully put it aside on the bed. He took the remaining piece of rope and folded it in half; then, he fed the fingers through the loop at the end, folded the rope and pulled it through the loophole, creating a slide-loop. Next, he took the piece he previously folded and fed it through the newly created loop. Perfect. Johnny took the remaining loose ends of the rope, and thread it through the bind at his ankles from the back, leaving about ten inches of slack left. He looped the free ends around the existing cinch and then split them sideways, wrapping them around his legs, only to tie them at the front. He tucked the leftover rope in the coils. 

His legs were now tied at the ankles and thighs, and the last restraint meant for his wrists was attached to the back of the rope around his ankles. Thanks to that when he’d lie on his front and have his wrists inside the loops, his knees would have to be bent and his back would be slightly arched. He already couldn’t wait.

He reached to his bedside drawer and took out a little plastic jar of vaseline. It was the best he could get, without having to deal with weird glances or questions. He took a little bit of the vaseline and coated a few of his fingers with it. They were slightly slippery now, but he didn’t have to tie anything anymore, so it was all right.

Johnny kneeled on the bed and took the remaining loops of rope in his hand. He put his arms behind his back and fed the hands through the loops - one wrist at each side of the cinch. Then he pulled. He felt the rope tighten around his wrists. He tugged at it again until he was sure his wrists won’t slip out of the loops.

Johnny carefully tried to lie down on his front. It proved a bit tricky at first, as he initially fell on his side, but eventually he succeeded. His cock was now trapped between his own body and the bedding. He tried to move slightly and the traction of the material on his sensitive skin made him moan.  _ Oh god, it was better than he had imagined _ . 

He extended his arms until he could reach his ass. The movements loosened the loop around his wrists a little bit, but it was still quite secure. He managed to reach his hole and slowly pushed one of his fingers in. He couldn’t push much more than fingertips in this position but it still felt so good.

His hips moved involuntarily and the bedding provided some frottage.  _ Oh! Oh god. _ He added another finger and then another; he couldn’t stop himself from imagining, these were someone else’s fingers teasing him.

Johnny moaned loudly losing himself to pleasure as an orgasm overtook his entire body.

When he came to, his penis was still mostly hard. His stamina was sometimes a bit much, but well - he wasn’t going to complain.

He started moving his hips again to get the friction, when he heard a knock on his door.

_ Oh fuck _ . 

He was supposed to be alone for hours, so he forgot to lock the door. Johnny started praying that maybe if he’ll be quiet, the person knocking would just go away, but he had no such luck.

“Johnny, are you in?” Reed asked opening the door to Johnny’s room. He stepped inside and stopped right when he saw Johnny on the bed.

Johnny felt the hotness of a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Oh.. Umm…” staggered Reed and then cleared his throat, clearly regaining his composure. “That knot around your wrists is really loose, you should work on a stronger cinch, maybe shorten the rope,” he said and left the room, closing the door behind him tightly shut.

Johnny blinked, confused.

_ What the fuck? _

\---

The next couple of days were extremely awkward. Johnny couldn’t really look his brother-in-law in the eyes, so he avoided Reed. He was only thanking the gods that he didn’t do anything embarrassing that day, like call out his name or something. He really needed to get rid of that crush, and fast.

He was working on an essay for school when he heard a knock on this door. He shouted for the person to come in, expecting it to be his sister. But when he turned it wasn’t her who he saw. It was Reed. Johnny blushed.

“What, what is it?” he asked. 

“Oh, well, it’s about the few days ago,” Reed started and Johnny wanted the Earth to swallow him right there and then. He really didn’t want to have  _ the talk _ again. And to explain himself.

“Listen, I… I,” he didn’t really know what to say. “You… you didn’t tell, Sue, did you?”

Reed shook his head.

“Of course not, what you do is your business. But you should be safe, so I brought you some things. I hope you’ll find them useful. I’ll just leave them here,” he said, leaving a nondescript shopping bags on Johnny’s bed and then he left the room.

Johnny stared at the closed door for a moment, not sure what exactly happened. Then he turned around to look at the package on his bed. He considered taking it and hiding at the bottom of his closet but the curiosity got the better of him.

He sat on the bed and started slowly unpacking the contents. The first bag held a few books. Johnny shook his head with a smile, typical Reed. But when he started looking at the titles, he found himself completely dumbfounded :  _ How to Be Knotty: The Essential Guide to Modern Rope Bondage _ ; _ Essence of Shibari: Kinbaku and Japanese Rope Bondage _ ; _ Learning the Ropes: A Basic Guide to Safe and Fun S/m Lovemaking _ ; _ Different Loving: The World of Sexual Dominance and Submission.  _ Johnny didn’t know what he expected, but definitely not that. Now, he was even more curious to see what was in the second bag.

The contents of that bag were obscured by tissue paper at the top. He took it out quickly and glanced inside. He gasped in disbelief and then grabbed the bag, reverting it and dropping the contents on the bed. His eyes went really wide. He touched all the items. Reed got him a long coil of fuchsia-colored bondage rope, the kind he would see on some of the professional videos. It was less likely to tighten too much and cut off the blood flow completely. But that wasn’t the only thing. There was also a set of handcuffs, and the packaging claimed that the lock was on the inside, so he could easily unlock himself. Reed had also bought him a few small bottles of water-based lube. At last, Johnny reached for the elegant white and silver box. He opened it and almost dropped on the bed in an instant. Inside was a small vibrator in an electric-blue colour. He stared at it in an awe. Finally, with a shaking hand he reached in to take out the instruction. He read it carefully. The toy was safe for anal play. He closed the box and then reached under the bed to grab the 'shoe box'. He carefully stored everything Reed had got him, aside from one book, which he left out to read. He slid the box back under the bed and shook his head, still flabbergasted. His brother-in-law was full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> All the books, the titles of which I've used in this story, are real and you can find them on Amazon.


End file.
